


The Long Way Home

by AstridV, Rheanna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Rheanna, art by Astrid.  Trapped in a nightmare world, can the team find their way home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> A Stargate: Atlantis fan comic, with story by Rheanna and art by Astrid. Set during season 5, no spoilers.


End file.
